Reencarnación del cerezo
by 3rika-chan
Summary: ¿Por qué Morinaga, su idiota asistente, se ve tan decaído recientemente? ¿Por qué el laboratorio se ha visto impregnado de un inexplicable aroma floral? Aunque es imposible que la primavera se haya adelantado, es muy posible que se trate de una muerte anunciada. Una historia de un amor que los sigue hasta la muerte.
1. 0- Una muerte anunciada

**_0.- Una muerte anunciada:_**

-. 14 de febrero del año 20xx .-

La hora de partir y dar el adiós definitivo había llegado acompañado de un fuerte dolor en el pecho y el corazón. Sería un único arrepentimiento el que lo sujetaría de la mano y lo llevaría por la larga vereda de tenue luz blanca que se extendería frente a sus ojos. Sólo uno. El mismo arrepentimiento que causó la apresurada visita de la muerte a un joven de su edad: la ilusión de un amor correspondido.

― Confío en que serás feliz. Confío de la misma forma en que confiaste en mí.

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa simplona y forzada, la clase de sonrisa que irritaría a su senpai si hubiera aprendido a leer sus expresiones o se hubiera preocupado más por él, pero ahora esa sonrisa se la llevaba la luz de luna, el intermitente alumbrado público y la fresca brisa de un invierno que se quería ir, pero no se iba.

― Después de todo… "confiar" es lo único que pude hacer que sintieras por mí. ― Río pausada y amargamente. ― Qué difícil es amar; qué difícil es vivir.

Qué difícil le resultaba morir sabiendo que nunca había sido amado.

― Qué difícil es decir adiós… adiós, senpai.

-.-

Continuará…

Es bastante trágica para ser una historia que se colgará del día de los enamorados, pero ya me conocen. Mañana estaré subiendo la continuación. Serán tal ve capítulos, nada demasiado largo.

Espero que igualmente les guste y me disculpo por tenerlos abandonados m( _ _)m


	2. 1- Mil agujas en el corazón

**_1.- Mil agujas en el corazón._**

-. 23 de octubre del año 20xw .-

Preguntar si _el amor tenía fecha de caducidad_ ya no tenía sentido, ¿verdad?, era negación. Pero nadie lo podía culpar por mantener esperanzas, por soñar, por amar tan intensamente como sólo él sabía hacerlo, mucho menos por haber permanecido al lado del hombre que amaba aunque lo tratara con el puntapié ¡Qué diablos decía! Era negación. Sufría de un agridulce amor casi-no correspondido (¡Era otra vez su negación hablando!). Le parecía imposible separarse de todo el sentimentalismo y tirar cerca de cinco años de su vida por el inodoro.

― Debe ser el cambio de estación.

Excusas. Excusas y más excusas para justificar sus lágrimas o "alergia", como lo llamaba, por la mañana, sus insomnios de altas horas de la noche o sus viajes a la luna a mediodía. Se permitía lloriquear los primeros veinte minutos del día, esos minutos en donde uno no sabe si está dormido o despierto, y luego se ponía a disposición de los pendientes del día a día. A veces olvidaba porque se sentía tan fatigado, olvidaba que estaba en una carrera contra el tiempo y, este último, le iba ganando. Otras veces al regresar a su departamento vacío deseaba regresar a su estado de amnesia temporal.

Senpai no era un hueso difícil de roer, ¡era imposible roerlo! (a todo esto, ¿quién iba a roerlo si podía comérselo entero?). Después de una insignificante y exclusiva relación de trabajo por cuatro años solamente había conseguido un beso y dos noches de una pasión que, si bien fueron suficientes para que se quedara, ya no llenaban su existencia y lo hacían dudar de sus decisiones. Senpai tomó tanta distancia que parecía que era él quien se había ido de la universidad, con suerte lo veía dos o tres veces a la semana y sobraba decir que trataban asuntos meramente laborales porque rechazaba todas sus propuestas de un tercer encuentro.

Ya no quedaba fuego. No quedaban cenizas.

Sólo un amor solitario y luego…trizas.

Morinaga era un infeliz desgraciado.

Sin embargo, senpai no era el único que había distanciado, incluso Morinaga sin percatarse había hecho lo mismo. No era que no lo amara demasiado, no era que estuviera enojado, no era que estuviera cansado de que menospreciaran sus sentimientos (quizá un poco), pero absolutamente no era porque se hubiera rendido; era su salud la que había mermado. Al principio se sentía más fatigado de lo normal, pero no afectaba sus actividades o requería especial atención de su parte, el tiempo fue transcurriendo y la enfermedad evolucionó. No le parecía apropiado llamarlo enfermedad, tal vez mal de amores, pero eso era porque no estaba acostumbrado a prestar atención a su salud y terminaba explotando; en la salud, en el amor y en la enfermedad. Se desgastó, el tiempo había terminado. Por eso Morinaga era como los fuegos artificiales de verano y por la misma razón no había podido conquistar al hombre de nieve de sus ojos.

― Idiota, ¿estás bien? Te lo advertí, te dije que te resfriarías si continuabas con ese ritmo de vida.

― ¿Idiota yo? Y qué me dices de ti senpai, has estado tan ocupado que no aceptas ninguna de mis invitaciones al bar.

― Sabes perfectamente bien que hay otra razón para rechazarlas.

Ahí va de nuevo: tenía su corazón en las manos y lo estrujaba, ¿senpai era consciente de sus acciones? Morinaga no podía dejar de pensar en lo frío y cruel que se comportaba con él. Cuando se suscitaban estos momentos de incómodo rechazo ya no sabía cómo reaccionar; esos mismos momentos donde uno suplicaba porque la tierra se abriera y nos tragara. Antes lo hubiera sufrido diferente.

«Antes…», se decía, «antes hubiera bromeado, hubiera insistido invadiendo su espacio personal, hubiera intentado hasta conseguir luz verde, él seguramente se molestaría y me habría golpeado. Entonces todo hubiera terminado como una de las muchas escenas de un manga de comedia romántica». Pero no estaban en un manga, ni había comedia y tampoco romance, porque esto era la realidad. Maldita realidad y maldita primavera. Maldita primavera que nunca llegó a su vida. Maldito amor.

Ahora la realidad era otra. Morinaga ya no podía seguir el mismo patrón que en su tiempo se había autoimpuesto, eso significaría aceptar la indiferencia de senpai y tarde o temprano esa confianza en pisotearlo sin consecuencias cavaría su propia tumba. Probablemente ahí estaba el secreto: en las tumbas. Tal vez estaba enterrado varios metros bajo tierra, paranoico, alucinando mientras esperaba el alivio que traía consigo la muerte y lo que llamaba "realidad" era una serie de fotografías que se reproducían una tras otra mostrándole lo miserable que fue en vida. O, cabía la posibilidad, que fuera otra de sus mentiras, una excusa más para justificar sentimientos que no podían ser correspondidos. Morinaga se imaginó en esa caja estrecha y solitaria y guardó silencio.

― … no quiero sentirme comprometido con lo que sea que estés imaginando que pueda suceder después de unas copas. ― Senpai sugirió más distraído que consciente.

Pero Morinaga permaneció en silencio sepulcral pensando que estaba más muerto que vivo.

Aun cuando senpai se quedaba inquieto por unos minutos esperando una respuesta de su asistente, esta nunca llegaba, se perdía en la mirada de ese joven trabajador con el que había compartido la cama, pero que prefería compartir el laboratorio o una discusión, y antes de que pudiera cuestionar su actitud sombría y falta de entusiasmo, algún despistado los interrumpía. Senpai no encontraba el momento ideal para hablar seriamente con él, era demasiado serio para interrumpir sus horas de trabajo y tampoco tenía la confianza de invitarlo por un trago sin ilusionarlo en vano. Vacilaba y pecaba de tirano.

Sin previo aviso, después de varios minutos cavilando y pensando que Morinaga estaba enojado, este se giró y sus miradas se encontraron. Senpai creyó que se lo echaría en cara o aprovecharía el momento para abalanzarse, en un sentido sentimental, sobre él, pero tampoco sucedió.

― Senpai, he terminado con este reactivo, ¿podrías darle el visto bueno a los resultados antes de incluirlos en el reporte?

― ¿Eh?... Sí, claro.

Daba la impresión que a su asistente le estaban robando la alegría porque no estaba sonriendo. No era frecuente preocuparse por las demás personas, pero la falta de entusiasmo en Morinaga fue tan notoria que incluso para él fue imposible ignorarla. Mientras se acercó a su mesa de trabajo se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que lo vio sonreír: no podía recordarlo ¿Esa no debería de ser una señal de que algo estaba ocurriendo?

«¿Qué le pasaría ahora a este tonto?». La respuesta no le llegaría a él tan pronto como a Morinaga, pero vaya que ambos la sufrirían. Habrían de sufrir hasta la muerte por amor.

Mientras senpai estaba concentrado revisando la muestra bajo el lente del microscopio, Morinaga empezó a toser con efusividad, el sonido era ronco y seco. Fue escandaloso. Era el primer ataque de tos que senpai presenciaba, no obstante, estaba lejos de ser el primero con el que Morinaga tenía que lidiar. Alcanzó a decir de forma ambigua que regresaría en unos instantes antes de salir disparado del laboratorio. El científico se quedó solo, con una ceja arqueada y una expresión de duda dibujada en la cara: «Ese Morinaga esconde algo», pensaba, «Parece que está más enfermo de lo que esperaba», fue lo único que resolvió.

― No se escapará con tanta facilidad, me debe una explicación… haré que regrese a casa a descansar.

Ojalá tuviera solamente un resfriado, hasta una pulmonía hubiera sido menos mortal, en ese momento su enfermedad no tenía nombre o al menos él no lo conocía.

Pudo llegar al baño de hombres con algunas dificultades y tuvo la fortuna de no llamar la atención. Encontró el lugar vacío. Su ataque de tos no hizo más que empeorar: las palmas de sus manos se fueron tiñendo de un color rojizo líquido, esta semana en particular el líquido era más abundante, y de sus ojos fueron corriendo lágrimas por el esfuerzo. Le costaba trabajo respirar y el corazón se le estrujaba horriblemente.

«¿Otra vez son las _agujas_?» pensó por un instante.

Así bautizó sus ataques porque sentía miles de agujas pinchando dentro de su pecho. Recordó vagamente un pasado donde era estudiante de instituto y existía una moda entre chicas de hacer promesas con el dedo meñique. En sus oídos resonó el juramento perturbador que era acompañado por un canto infantil que nadie parecía respetar. Reconoció que él también juró por el amor de su vida; otro amor que no le pertenecía, otra vida que no compartiría y otro amor por el que pudo haber muerto, pero que no lo había matado.

"Promesa del meñique: si miento me tragaré _mil agujas_ ".

Por experiencia propia sabía que no había necesidad de tragarse nada, las _mil_ _agujas_ se sufrían, aunque la víctima hubiera sido él. Las promesas eran para cumplirse o protegerse. Él no protegió la suya porque su amor debía ser eterno y la traición lo marchitó. Se dio cuenta que le faltaba madurez para perdonar, que ese amor no le alcanzaba para convertirse en uno platónico y tampoco para vivir pasados los ochenta siendo fiel devoto. Él ya no estaba enamorado de esa persona, pero una promesa era una promesa y toda factura debía pagarse tarde o temprano.

Podía sentir el sabor ferroso y las náuseas. Las _agujas_ se incrustaban con profundidad y entonces sucedió: Morinaga se convirtió en un botón a punto de florecer. Una flor que atraería la desgracia a su vida.

Comenzó a regurgitar sin ningún control en el lavabo mientras seguía tosiendo. Le provocó un asco descomunal, pero allí no fue a parar su desayuno. Lo que observó después lo dejaría boquiabierto. Jamás vio algo parecido, ¿eso había salido de su interior?, no podía creerlo. Se trataba de una mezcla de sangre y varios pares de pétalos. La impresión hizo que su ataque de tos se detuviera y le diera tiempo de reponerse de la falta de aire.

De repente estuvo aterrado hasta los huesos, inexplicablemente avergonzado y sentía una profusa melancolía que no comprendía. Tenía los labios y parte de la barbilla salpicados de sangre, uno hubiera pensado que se trataba de un asesinato. Las manos le temblaban por el nerviosismo, pero pudo tranquilizarse lo suficiente para, con su curiosidad de científico, empezar a investigar de qué tipo de flor se trataba. Era una flor de cerezo. Estuvo evaluando sus comidas de la última semana, también del mes pasado porque estaba fuera de sus cabales, pero no recordaba algo tan exótico como una ensalada de cerezos en su menú. Ni siquiera era temporada pues faltaban cerca de seis meses para ver los primeros brotes de esos árboles.

― ¿Qué es lo que me sucede? ― Su voz se perdía en el eco de las paredes blancas y lo hacían sentir todavía más solitario. ― ¿Q-qué rayos pasa conmigo? ― Las lágrimas de cocodrilo no podían aguardar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Se quedó clavado, aferrado al lavabo, y entonces las finas gotas que viajaban delineando su rostro terminaban hundiéndose en la pequeña laguna de sangre que permanecía estancada. Lo descolocaba que la garganta no le doliera porque los ataques habían ocurrido con mayor frecuencia las últimas semanas y debía estarla forzando demasiado. Observaba detenidamente las salpicaduras de sangre y se preguntaba entonces de dónde provenían.

La primera ocasión que una de sus manos adoptó el color escarlata fue durante el invierno del verano pasado, estaba por cumplirse un año. Se inspeccionó en el espejo, con los ojos rojos y las salpicaduras en la cara como si fuera un intento de arte posmoderno, giró la llave para limpiarse y dejar ir el cúmulo de sangre, así como sus recuerdos.

― Hace un año…

Aunque susurró para sí el eco, que antes lo hizo sentirse solitario, le devolvió el pensamiento para transportarlo en el tiempo. Hacía un año que enfermó de gravedad, la temperatura no le bajaba y las ganas de huir de Nagoya tampoco; fue allí que la tos se convirtió en drama. La indecisión lo mataba por dentro y tal parecía que la traición lo mataba por fuera. Cuando vomitó palabras de amor y su confesión era evidentemente palpable para senpai, aunado al rechazo, sintió la primera aguja de un millar que vendrían en los meses posteriores. Se convertiría en alfiletero; Morinaga, el alfiletero, Tetsuhiro.

Después de lavar la sangre su mano fue acariciando sus labios, el pulgar fue contorneando el labio inferior y Morinaga se sumergió en la tragedia de un beso con sabor a tabaco. Su corazón dio un salto por evocar el aroma y sabor del hombre testarudo. Si seguía embelesado con su recuerdo seguramente volvería a tener otro ataque, pero en realidad durante esos breves instantes eran los únicos donde las fuerzas le regresaban al cuerpo.

El viaje al pasado se vio interrumpido por los pasos y murmullos de jovencitas que deambulaban por los pasillos de la universidad. Vio de reojo el reloj y descubrió que media hora había volado y los estudiantes estarían por salir a su descanso. Giró a tope la llave para terminar de limpiar y desechó los pétalos en el cesto.

― Mierda, senpai.

No regresó al laboratorio y se había demorado demasiado, lo último que hubiera imaginado es que senpai se preocupara por él, estaba seguro que lo reprendería por olvidar sus obligaciones. No sospechaba que precisamente se trataba de lo primero. Senpai lo esperaba en esa pequeña habitación del segundo piso, trabajando, sin poder concentrarse y volteando cada par de minutos con la esperanza de que se reincorporara o preguntándose si debía salir a buscarlo.

Cuando volvió puso a prueba sus habilidades como mentiroso y se vio envuelto en el mismo patrón del juego de gato y ratón donde no podía ganar.

― En verdad me siento bien, senpai.

― Mentiroso, las personas sanas no tosen de esa forma. ― Lo señaló con el dedo índice mientras lo amenazaba de muerte con la mirada. ― Será mejor que empieces a confesar antes de que me hagas enojar.

― ¿¡No estás enojado!? ― Preguntó sorprendido y con grosera incredulidad.

― ¡Cállate y contéstame!

― P-pero es la verdad, me siento muy bien.

Su risa nerviosa no engañaba a nadie, pero en el caso de senpai era suficiente para confundirlo. Sus ojos se cruzaron como en un duelo de miradas, de haber durado un poco más Morinaga se hubiera quebrado.

― Te creo.

Senpai se cruzó de brazos con ese perfil arrogante que encantaba a su asistente, Morinaga suspiró y por fin pudo relajar los hombros que hasta entonces se tensaron. En realidad no le creía, pero sabía mentir mucho mejor que él.

― ¡Sin embargo…! ― Morinaga dio un pequeño brinco por la impresión y de nuevo se sintió en peligro. ― No te dejaré trabajar en el laboratorio

― ¿A qué te refieres, senpai?

― Ya me escuchaste, no dejaré que me ayudes… por lo que resta de la semana.

― ¡No digas locuras! Estamos a punto de terminar un proyecto muy importante y…

― Y tú estás enfermo, estás siendo irresponsable con tu salud y eres un mentiroso. No hay pero que valga. Te lo dije antes, si no me informas que te sientes mal yo no puedo adivinarlo, además, estando enfermo no me sirves. No te dejaré ayudar hasta que vayas con un médico y descanses lo suficiente ¿Me oíste? ― Morinaga temía que con ningún descanso fuera a reponerse. ― ¡Responde! ¡Dime que has entendido!

― Entiendo.

Tuvo que agachar la cabeza, meter la cola entre las patas y aceptar las condiciones que le ponía su superior. Se alegró de entrar y cruzar miradas con él, por un momento creyó que le importaba y se sintió especial. Mientras tanto, senpai, solo notaba al joven más flacucho y pálido de lo normal. No podía evitar preocuparse.

Las buenas compañeras de todo científico que se respetara, las ojeras, solían dibujarse por periodos intermitentes en sus miradas, pero ahora se percataba de que Morinaga llevaba tiempo con la expresión cansada. «Eso tampoco es normal», empezó a analizar los pequeños detalles que normalmente le parecían insignificantes, pero que podían darle más información de la que su asistente estaba dispuesto a compartir. Quizá debía prestarle cinco minutos más de atención diaria.

― Entonces me retiro, senpai. Estaré de regreso el lunes a primera hora.

― No te estoy pidiendo que vengas a primera hora. ― Respondió irritado por esa voluntad desinteresada que no le permitía ser egoísta y descansar las mejores horas de la mañana.

― Entonces a primera hora será. ― Sonrío sin dejar de lado su terquedad.

Morinaga, quien doblaba su bata y la guardaba en la pequeña gaveta que le correspondía, le regaló una última sonrisa antes de deslizar la puerta del laboratorio. Fue diferente a todas las otras sonrisas que había fingido durante el día y, aunque senpai no alcanzaba a notar la diferencia de los sentimientos que ocultaba en cada una de ellas, pudo notar que esa expresión con la que se despidió guardaba un fuerte y profundo sentimiento que lo molestaba. Ese sentimiento huérfano de nombre era lo suficientemente poderoso para confundirlo, desesperarlo, sonrojarlo y desear que Morinaga se recuperara pronto para poder golpearlo hasta dejarlo hospitalizado.

-.-

Continuará…

Esta vez pude dar una revisada, pero estoy segura que algo se me debió pasar, una disculpa por eso. El tiempo sigue sin sobrarme (estoy muriendo lentamente con los deberes u.u), pero trataré de no tardar con los dos capítulos que me faltan para completar este pequeño fic : )

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y si gustan comentar se los agradecería mucho (gracias a los que me siguen apoyando a pesar de ser tan irregular).

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
